Passive devices, such as resistors, are important components in integrated circuits when combined with active devices including transistors (e.g., MOSFETs, such as those fabricated as FinFETs). Front-end-of-the-line (FEOL) resistors are normally created with either active material (e.g., Si/SiGe), gate material (doped polysilicon) or metal. The FEOL is typically an initial stage of IC fabrication where individual devices (transistors, capacitors, resistors, etc.) are patterned in the semiconductor material. Different resistivity resistors are typically needed using, e.g., polysilicon (poly) resistors, metal resistors and diffusion resistors. An ability to accurately set (tune) the resistance value depending on the end application is highly desirable. Also highly desired is an ability to provide resistors having a minimal footprint/space requirement while accurately providing the desired resistance values.